


Blurbs and Snippets

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hk tumblr is @trobbio-silksong if you wanna look me up i do art there :3c, you know you're getting desperate when you gotta the write some content yourself lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: Just writing whatever comes to mind, will more than likely include different ocs.





	1. The Silent Orchestra

“Ah…” The tall bug mused quietly, listening to the pattering rain, “It is so quiet now……”

His antenna drooped lower, and he sighed: “This sound of silence is not a sweet one.”

The cloud of disappointment was broken by a gentle tap against his leg. Looking down, he realized the bug who had woken him was still standing there. 

“Oh, thank you, kind thing. I know not of how long I slept, but this wakefulness…. Thank you.”

The small - _rather soft-bodied, too. They seemed so young, were they lost?_ \- bug did nothing but tilt their head as he spoke, but it did encourage him to go on.

“Young thing, I-” He stopped himself, the grip on his baton tightening “I’d invite you to one of our concerts, in gratitude, but…..”

Looking around at the empty, _empty_ , building, he finished, his voice cracking: “It seems there’s no orchestra for me to conduct, anymore.”


	2. Vessels in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they're just sleepy....

_‘Sibling?’_ was Ghost’s first thought upon seeing the newly revealed hot spring.

Wading through the waters as quick as they could, Ghost knelt in front of the other vessel, this one just as big as they. There was no response, no gentle lullabies like the one from their shade, nor the harsh screams of ones riddled with Light. 

But there was no silence, like with the one they had gained the moth wings from, either. No, they could still hear that gentle hushed-churning of void.

_‘Siblinghear? Siblingspeak?’_

But the other did not respond. Simply remained in that still, bowed position, water trickling from their eye, from their head. Pooling in their lap, and slipping away to rejoin the rest of the spring-water.

_‘Siblingspeak?’_

Gently taking the other’s face in their hands, Ghost tilted it to and fro, looking for some, any response that they were heard. That they weren't alone. 

Nothing.   
Lowering their sibling’s head once more, they slowly sat back. Ghost could feel a sort of disappointment within themself, disappointment at their sinking hopes of _maybe there was one sibling i could finally know_. 

Placing a hand on the other vessel’s knee, they were startled to realize it felt more like the rough surface of a dream root, rather than smooth like any other carapace they’ve touched.

Dream Root……

Something about that thought stuck with them.

Dream….. Root…….?

They weren’t quite sure what it was.

Dream……

Thinking hard, Ghost jolted at a sudden realization.

Dream Nail! The Dream Nail! If the vessel lived, if they -Ghost shuttered at the thought of the alternative- if they weren’t alone-!

They stood, taking out the gleaming relic, and paused. Ghost truly hesitated, worried by the fear that _they may have been too late to help this one_ , by the fear that _maybe the light has gotten to them, too_. They knew something in them would shatter if those fears were the truth, but the thought of not knowing would kill them sooner.

Ghost swung.

And listened.

And listened

And listened

_**‘ …siblingnear…?’** _

They could faintly hear them, so faintly, but _they could hear them_.

_**‘...sotired…’** _

 

Ghost paid no notice to the tears they felt rolling down their mask. Their sibling’s voice was so weak, but it was there, and that was all they needed. They could hear the sounds of the Dream fading away, but not before they heard one last thing.

_**‘...siblingsrest,werest....?’** _ ****

**They were simply sleeping, a gentle rest devoid of Light. They were ok, they were safe, they were _here_. **

**Remembering their sibling’s request, Ghost carefully put back the dream nail, and sat beside their - _living!_ \- sibling.Gently laying their mask on the other’s shoulder, Ghost drifted, then slept, lulled by relief, and the gentle heat of the springs.**

**The knowledge that they weren’t alone gave them a peaceful sleep, one calm, dreamless, and kind.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vessel Ghost has found in a OC of mine, by the name of [Capi](https://trobbio-silksong.tumblr.com/post/184728666584/capi-but-with-legs-i-also-made-their-cloak-more).


	3. Sun and Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radiance meets an old.... friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the game! it's the era when Radiance still ruled

The Radiance was drawn out of her thoughts, the sound of guards shouting interrupting the gentle calm of the palace. She watched as a rather small ant floated through the doors of the throne room, effortlessly dodging her guards’ efforts to catch them. She also noted a gentle breeze that played among her fur, one that wasn’t there before. The Radiance’s attention was drawn back to the commotion before her, the insect twirling -and dodging a lunge from one of the several guards- as they looked around. They gazed with the curiosity of a child, even floating over to the windows to better examine the design. Catching her own stare in said window, the ant turned sharply.

“Oh, Radiance!” They -No, he- cried out, throwing up their hands in joy as they flew closer, the guards rushing after the intruder.

Waving a hand for them to stand down, The Radiance tilted her head in confusion: “And who are you, to speak with such familiarity?”

Gasping, the ant looked at her with a frown: “You don’t remember me? Oh, how you hurt me so!”

As she racked her mind for who this strange insect could be, the goddess saw the ant’s frown crack into a mischievous smile. It reminded her of someone, but she wasn’t quite sure who….

Bubbling with mirth, he continued: “Maybe I shouldn’t be so surprised. Afterall, the last time I saw you, you were but the size of my wing!”

Startled by a revelation, The Radiance leaned back. Taking the time to truly look at the ant, she shook her head in disbelief.

“There is no possible way, absolutely none!” She muttered, with the ant’s smile only growing wider.

Staring at him for another long moment, The Radiance leaned in and whispered doubtfully: “Is it really you… _ɐ|ǝ|ɹ|ı|s?_ ”

His ringing laughter was the only answer she needed. Mind whirling in confusion, she tried to connect the giant she knew by the name, to this very, _very_ , small ant. But all the signs were there; his manner, the way he seamlessly had dodged her guards, and the strange draft that had entered with his presence. Not to mention, the abnormal amount of wings on a species known to rarely have them.

Remembering the guards that had followed him, The Radiance looked up to find them staring at the giggling ant with barely hidden confusion. Clearing her throat to catch their attention, The Radiance spoke reassuringly: “Do not worry, as it seems this is intruder is but an old friend. You are dismissed.” 

She could hear the confused murmurings of the guards as they filed out, but paid them no mind. Her attention was on the ant, who was struggling to smother his amusement. Filled with far too many questions, and no clear answers, The Radiance managed to get out: _“Why?”_

“Ah? Can’t a god come to see his old friend every so often?” 

The Radiance rolled her eyes -she had forgotten how slippery he could be with answers. 

“No, I didn’t mean that, and you know it. Why are you so… _small?_ I’m rather surprised you took a mortal form in the first place, but one such as this?” She elaborated, gesturing at him. 

“Why, it was just for a simple change in perspective!” He took a moment to sigh happily, the one of one ever so pleased, and contented with his decision, “And was it ever a wonderful one! Oh the joys I get in seeing the finer, no finest, details of life!”

“I may have been able to see much like I was before, but nothing like this! It is so much closer, so cosy and wonderful!” He continued, twirling about in the air, before calming down. 

Looking up at her, he smiled gently, that smile oh-so full of happiness, and said: “I do believe it is the loveliest change I have brought upon myself.” 

“You _do_ seem quite pleased with yourself. And knowing your nature, maybe it isn’t too far fetched to believe in such a change….” Shaking off any lingering thoughts, The Radiance tilted her head, and asked: “Now, it truly has been an age or so since I’ve seen you. How have you been, since you shed your form?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'ant' in question is Joyous Winds. More info about him can be found on my [tumblr!](www.trobbio-silksong.tumblr.com)


	4. strange creatures have strange features

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight meets someone new within the caverns of hallownest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhghgj i wanted to update and this is the only thing i had ready....

The long body wound through the large cave they uncovered, looping and coiling over itself. It seemed to go on forever, longer than the longest garpede the vessel had ever seen. Paying mind to the spikes below, they hopped across floating platforms. Soon, they reached the end of the cavern, yet the face of the body was nowhere to be seen. Turning to leave, the rasp of something, almost like a goam tunneling through stone, caught their attention.

A large head rose out of the coils, the strange bug’s face unmasked. It was much, _much_ larger than the little knight, larger than any other creature they’ve encountered. A tongue flicked out, and the creature tilted its head, lowering it for a closer look. 

“So cold….” She spoke, with a gentle quietness that belied her great size.

A slight shift of her body, a light rasp of shell against shell multiplied tenfold by her length. “Even the stone itself, stained with a fragment of heat, yet you….”

The creature flicked her tongue out once more. “A dark spot within my sight…… devoid of light….. warmth……” She paused, “-yet, not life……”

“How curious a thing you are…” She trailed off, staring at them a few moments more, before slowly leaning away.

As the bug hid within the depths of her body once more, the vessel stayed a while longer, silently pondering the strange bug’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a chapter with my snake oc, [bini!](https://trobbio-silksong.tumblr.com/post/184595386194/i-havent-drawn-my-girl-n-so-long-this-is) she's a lovely gal :) 
> 
> also ghost doesn't know what snakes are.
> 
> TURNS OUT... I HAD ALREADY POSTED THIS STORY,,,,,, thats. embarrassing.  
> i'm keeping this one bc its a bit edited....


	5. Stolen Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scream at the void long enough, and it'll scream back.
> 
> Word Count: 699

**“Sorry, but I’ve eaten your voice, and made it my own.”**

The Radiance stared blankly at the Shade Lord, hovering above the shadow-soaked floor below. When she had been taken by the void, the light hadn’t expected to survive, no matter how she tried to convince herself otherwise.

**“You aren’t getting it back, by the way.”**

Now _that_ snapped the goddess out of her thoughts. Straightening up, she glared at void, and pointed a wing at it. Then the Shade Lord had the gall to _laugh._ It was laughing! Laughing at _her!!!_ She may not have had her voice, but a glare got across her point as well as a shout would’ve. 

It only made the void laugh harder.

Even with her fury, large as it was, the Radiance kept some semblance of calm. Here, in the bottom of the world, she was at heavy disadvantage. Fighting for her freedom in that wyrm-damned vessel for centuries, and then that final battle with their sibling had left her drained. It wouldn’t help to destroy whatever - her ire grew at the very thought - _pity_ the Shade Lord had decided to spare her with.

The void’s laughter slowly dwindled into low rumbles, breaking back into chuckles whenever it caught sight of the Radiance’s face. The moth goddess, for her part, simply stewed in anger, but also wondered why it hadn’t killed her yet. Startled from her musings by an odd chill, she stared at the little shade that had touched her. It held her gaze for a moment, then, completely unconcerned with her, placed another hand to her fur.

Had this been any other situation, the Radiance would have flicked the shade away, or even skewered them with a sword for daring to touch her. Instead, she watched as the shade began to pat her fur with both hands, pleased by the softness, if the way they began purring softly was any indication. Much of her anger drained away, replaced by growing bewilderment as the little shade moved to curl up into her fur, becoming a tiny spot of cold void once they closed their eyes.

 **“Well,”** She looked back at the Shade Lord, and the look on her face must have been something, by the way it tried to stifle another laugh, **“-that was truly unexpected.”**

Narrowing her eyes, the Radiance gestured at the shade curled up in her fur, then back at the Shade Lord. The message was clear, even without words. Looking far more amused than she felt it had the right to, the void-being shook its head and said: **“Now, why would I do that? It would be a crime to remove them from such a comfortable spot.”**

The Radiance narrowed her eyes further. It only looked more amused. A few more shades wandered over, although they had a fair bit more sense, approaching more warily than the first. She could do no more than give them a flat stare, before returning to glaring at the Shade Lord.  
~  
The moth goddess was covered in shades, and the void could only roar with laughter. 

**“You-”** The Shade Lord had to pause to catch it’s breath **“-You look less of a moth, and more of a _ladybug!”_**

Giving up on any pretense of dignity, she sank to the floor with huff as the void sea roiled with delight. Other shades filled the air, clung to the rocky walls, or settled near her. The Radiance tuned out the Shade Lord’s howls in favor of watching the shades speak, and discover their voices. Childish babble filled the Abyss, simple sounds and half-formed songs disrupting the stillness. 

**“I do-”** It smothered another laugh, though it’s eyes clearly crinkled with glee **“-I do suppose I have one thing to thank you for.”**

She froze, before slowly turning to face the Shade Lord. The void, her opposite, her ancient _enemy_ …. thank her?

 **“Yes, I thank you.”** The Shade Lord guestured the the Abyss, and the shades filling it. **“I thank you for giving them speech, a voice they were never gifted. I did not just take yours for myself, afterall.”**

The Radiance couldn’t help but feel slightest bit pleased, even as she glared at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another part with Hornet and THK eventually! Originally I was gonna write Ghost into this bit and it. Really Didn't work. So. They'll probably appear? Maybe


	6. The Void's Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OG title: My kids now

**"You gave them up."** The Shade Lord hissed, eyes narrowing.

Blinding roots of light recoiled, but the White Lady remained silent. 

It rose, coming face to face with the higher being, **"You left them to drown, to be hollowed out by void."** It said, leaning closer, ignoring the how soft glow sharpened as it did.

She could only lower her head, turn from the accusing eyes of the void and its children.

**"You hid yourself away, a coward in divine skin."** It spat, turning away from her, back towards its kin.

**"I protect them, now. They are mine."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta admit, "-a coward in divine skin." Is like. The rawest line ive written for anything ever 
> 
> Anyway white lady roast fic thats literally all this is


	7. What are these?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The void discovers something left by the pale light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but to be safe 
> 
> tw implied infant death
> 
> Its not a super big thing but! [Not super sure how to say what i mean but be careful!!]

Pitch-black tendrils rose out of the void sea, disturbed by the pale light’s presence. Surprisingly, the pale being did not stay long, placing something at its shore, and leaving with a single look back. Once the light had gone, the void turned its attentions to the things left behind. The sea swelled, several dark grey eyes opening to inspect the objects. They were small, like the little bugs that wandered the land further from the sea, yet bright, smooth, and round.

It really wasn’t sure what to make of them.

A tendril jabbed at one of the spheres, the sea rippling with surprise when it broke with a ‘crack!’ The abyss froze, waiting to see if anything would happen. Nothing did. The other objects were motionless, and the broken one remained still. Several tendrils gathered up the broken orb, a strange substance dripping out of it, and held it over the void. Eyes squinted and stared, inspecting the fragile mess it held. Pulling it into the sea, it inspected the fragments, tasting the matter. 

The void still wasn’t sure what to make of them, but they seemed harmless enough, and reminded it of…. Something. Something from long before the pale light, or even the radiant one.

The sea churned, sifting through fragmented and faded memories. Tendrils rose once more, feeling the spheres with a gentle stroke. Smooth. These had something to do with bugs, didn’t they? It wasn’t quite sure what the objects had to do with bugs, but it knew that was true. The void noted the orbs darkening at its touch, the pale color turning murky grey, then a swirling black. Something in the void was satisfied with the change, but it wasn’t sure what. 

Yes, these had something to do with bugs. And something with life. Something new.

Waves formed of frustration, thoughts taunting with information held out of reach. The void, even as it writhed and roiled, was careful to keep a gentle hold on the eggs-

It froze, absolute stillness overtaking the abyss. 

Eggs! 

These were eggs!

Eyes blinked, tendrils carefully scooping up the eggs to place them on the sea. Eggs, how strange, how curious! The surface of the void lay still, the gentle bobbing of the eggs giving no clue to the turbulent activity below. Why had the pale light brought them here? Were they gifts of placation? What would become of them? Would the pale light return for them?

...

The sea frothed at the very thought. The eggs, and whatever would come of them, belonged to it now. Tendrils layed protectively over the clutch, over its children.

The pale light would **not** be allowed to take more from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically  
> Void: What are these? *touches an egg*  
> Void: ...  
> Void: Uhhhhhh  
> Void: im a parent now
> 
> Could be considered a prequel to 'The Void's Children'
> 
> I guess im just in a big void/shade lord mood, huh *shrugs*


	8. A Quiet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hush is!!! So rad! What is their story (as in, how'd they get out of the Abyss and what happened after)? OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 779

The vessel shuddered, near formless hands digging into their mask sockets. Their void felt cluttered, pinched and pained by the rocks that tumbled around it’s head. Grabbing one such intrusion, they tugged, paying no mind to the pain caused by the action. Finally, they tugged it free, the void-covered stone launching forth, and landing to rest among others like it. The vessel slowly lowered their hands and rested them on their lap, darkness trailing from their sockets like tears.

They hurt. They hurt so much.

Their hands and shell were bleeding, the tunnel they had tirelessly worked on had ripped into their soft carapace, void springing from the wounds and bubbling up unfettered. Scratches and scrapes piled upon each other, no piece of shell spared the punishment.

Their head ached, the stones they had shoved in when there wasn’t room to put them anywhere else were squishing void in-between them, creating a cacophony of pain. They tumbled around and collided, each and every movement building up an avalanche of agony, all contained within their head.

Their heart, absent though it may be, hurt. Falling and broken siblings, a thick layer of the dead and dying engraved upon their mind. The memories tore invisible injuries that hurt worse than the real ones.

The vessel was tired. They just wanted to rest.

They raised their hands just as slowly as they had lowered them. Reaching into their sockets, they picked a rock, and pulled.  
~  
The vessel stared down at the room they had just ascended. Is this how it felt for the others? How it felt to reach the top? The bright expanse lay fuzzy below them, white flakes blurring the view. Bugs flew below them, bugs fell from above them, a scene so similar, yet so different to what they’d seen before. It all felt so… small. Little. Like the climb they had just finished was nothing, nothing in the face of a world they were only now seeing.

The vessel wasn’t sure if they liked the feeling.

Turning away from the ledge, they looked up to the next room, legs already carrying them closer to the wall. Hands gripped the rocks, faintly healed cuts threatening to tear open again. They jumped, throwing themself at the next platform, scrabbling at it to keep from sliding off. Another jump, and they landed in the next room. There was no pause to look down, not this time. The vessel simply walked onwards.  
~  
The ground in front of them crumbled, letting in dusty, stale air. Rocks falling disturbed the ages-old stillness, noise contending with the quiet. Though it was silent, the vessel still crept with caution, bloodied hands at the ready. There was nothing but strangely shaped rocks, something scratched with care onto some. They peered at on, wary, but the stillness calmed them some. The symbols were ones they’d never seen before, but seemed familiar nonetheless.

_‘May they ...est in dar...ess’_

It was strange. Very, very strange. It was nothing they had seen before, but it hadn’t hurt them yet. Curious, the vessel read another.

_‘Here lies …..ehd, qui.…. orevermore.’_

They wondered what it meant, and who would put them here. They moved onto the last one in the small room, placing a hand on the slab.

_‘Let d... hush ...eir troubled mi...’_

Tracing their hand over the word, the vessel tilted their head. ‘Hush.’ They liked it. They weren’t sure what it meant, but it felt pleasant to think. It was a word they would speak, had they a voice.  
~  
They were falling, they were falling, they were _falling._

The vessel flailed, voiceless screams bouncing noisily in their head. They gave no attention to the world around them as the fell. They didn’t want to see the ground they would soon be broken and splattered against, like the ground their siblings had cracked and _shattered_ on- 

**‘SPLASH!’**

...

They were floating. Their mask was whole, too. The vessel brought their awareness back out of them, a haze of gentle blues greeting them. Their back stung a bit, but it was infinitely better than being spattered on very unforgiving rock. They were floating in a clear blue liquid, nothing like the stark black that flailed when they approached, or bubbling greens that melted their shell. It was….. Nice. Unexpected, but not in the worst way. The vessel stared up at ceiling, spotting the hole they had made, and fell out of.

They would need to get moving soon. There were other siblings they had to find, to meet, to protect. But there seemed to be nothing dangerous around, and the colors dancing off the stone around them were so calming…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this isnt their entire journey away from the abyss, these bits are some of the most important moments of it.
> 
> Hush eventually ends their journey in the Fungal wastes, but they continue to wander throughout all of hallow nest.


End file.
